


Roxie

by Kid_Omega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hufflepuff - Fandom, Next generation - Fandom, Remus Lupin - Fandom, Roxanne weasley - Fandom, Teddy lupin - Fandom, Tonks - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Common Room, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Omega/pseuds/Kid_Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a love triangle  between her best friend and her cousin Roxanne Weasley tries to balance her love life and professional life as a tattooing witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxie

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on this being a ongoing project I just love the idea of a tattoo shop in the Wizarding world. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions

"Hold still or else I'm going to mess up." Said Roxanne Weasley. Gripping Teddys arm tighter as she pierced his arm with the needle gun. She's was looking closely at the marks she was making paying extra close attention to detail. "I told you it was going to be uncomfortable for a bit."  
"You said uncomfortable, this damn well hurts" said Teddy grimacing from the stinging on his left arm. When he asked Roxanne to do this he didn't think this was going to be so painful. He was never good with pain even as a child. Once he has burned his hand as a boy on a hot stove, he refused to eat anything that wasn't room temperature for a month after that. "Isn't there something you can do to make it feel better? A tickling charm or something?"  
The Hufflepuff common room was quite enough he had skipped muggles studies for this and snuck Roxanne in here. Since the Gryffindor common room always has people coming and going for one reason or another. And they were very territorial about there space. In Hufflepuff you didn't really worry about things like that. Of all the houses Hufflepuff shared the best. Teddy and Roxanne had a very close friendship even though she was a year younger. Besides they had practically grown up as cousins and there love for art drew them together. She was the only one who shared his passion for muggle music as well.  
"This isn't exactly a perfect science yet I'm still working out the kinks" Roxanne said. She grabbed a towel off the table and wiped the blood of Teddys arm. "Just don't think about it as much"  
The buzzing of the tattoo gun filled the room with the buzz of one hundred horse flies. The needle felt like bee stings in his arm. The vibration could be felt in Teddys teeth. His hair began to shift from a lavender color to a dark blue. Being a Metamorphmagus he was able to change his appearance at will. He had mastered a few tricks but the color of his hair it seem to change with his emotion. It was Weasley red when he was upset teal blue when he was happy Potter black when he was absolutely miserable and when he misses his father and mother it would always turn brown . Most of the time he wasn't even aware of it until someone said something. It was hard growing up being a boy with hot pink hair sometimes. But his grandmother took the looks in stride. She had experienced the same thing with his mother when she was a girl.  
"Almost done I'm just adding the finishing touches" Said Roxanne. She was completely immersed in her craft. She loved Tattoos and had been obsessed with them since she was a girl. Once Roxanne had went into London with her mother to visit her grandparents. On the way there they ran into one of her mother's childhood friends named Jessie. He was a tall muscular man with a very thick brown beard and a head full of curly brown hair that hung to his shoulders. Jessie amber skin just like Roxanne but unlike her he was covered in colorful eye-catching tattoos. Jessie had one that was a emerald dragon that covered his arm. The tattoos on Jessie amazing Roxanne. Coming from the Wizarding world she had never seen something like that and she found it fascinating. She knew that was what she wanted to do once she got older and the only one she shared this with was teddy once she was older.  
Roxanne turned off the tattoo gun and let go of Teddys arm. "I'm all done now mate you can take a look now" she said. Teddy got up from the table that they were sitting at and went to the mirror. And he looked at his arm and instead of his flesh he saw a image of his mother and father dancing under the night sky. His mother was wearing a shimmering dress and had a red flower pinned in her purple hair. His father held he close as the two of them twisted and turned around. The image then faded into a picture of the starry night sky.  
Teddy Stood in silence looking at his tattoo for a moment. When he asked Roxanne for a tattoo he didn't tell her what he wanted. He just wanted to let her practice her skills and he knew she would do something of Weird Sister or something related to muggle music. But he didn't expect this.  
"Where did you get this idea from?" He asked still looking at his parents in the mirror.  
"I was helping my Aunt Fleur clean her attic and found a picture of your parents at their wedding. I used that as a reference" she said coming up behind him. She was studying his face for clues but couldn't read him. Teddy got like that sometimes. The two of them would spend hours talking about Victoire when she gave him mixed signals. "They were in love. You can see it in the way they look at each other." Roxanne added  
"Harry says they're love was legendary." Teddy said smiling. He turned towards his friend and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Roxie"  
Roxanne squeezed him back and could feel his heart beat. She could stay like this forever. Roxanne has had feeling for him for a long time but Teddy was completely obsessed with her cousin Victoire like every other boy in her year. Just the thought of it made a knot in her stomach. Teddy let go of Roxanne and saw out of the window students in the courtyard.  
"We better get going" he said "we don't want to be late for herbology"  
"Yeah professor Longbottom hates tardiness" she said "I'll clean up here and meet you there."  
Teddys hair shifted to pink and he rolled down his sleeve. "I'm gonna try to get there early and grab a seat next to Victoire. I'll see you there." He said as he exited the Hufflepuff common room.  
"You do that" she under her breath with longing in her heart


End file.
